


Enough

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, AoMomo at the end, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Momoi is Akashi's Daughter, Older Akashi, Student Kuroko, Top Kuroko, bottom akashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Admiraba el aroma de su piel, sintiéndome en el paraíso al tenerle de ese modo después de haberle sentido tan lejos durante tanto tiempo.One-shot. KuroAka.





	Enough

 

Me empujó contra el sólido muro que se encontraba detrás de mí y me sonrió de manera traviesa. Yo sólo aparté la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas, cuando se posicionó de rodillas, justo delante de mí. No me agradaba que actuase así, pero tampoco podía quejarme cuando lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. Yo no era ningún hipócrita, no iba a mentir, me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo por más incorrecto y doloroso que me pareciese.

Deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de mis pantalones, descendiéndolos junto con mis bóxers hasta la mitad de mis muslos, cuestión que a él le facilitó el hecho de tener mi virilidad delante de su boca. Se lamió los labios con la punta de su lengua y tomó mi erección entre sus dedos, sonriendo lascivamente cuando colocó su índice sobre el orificio de mi punta y lo movió, robándome un gimoteo entrecortado. Esta vez, me sostuvo con su mano y acarició suavemente, paseando sus labios húmedos por toda mi extensión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la humedad de sus labios me rodeó, sintiendo su lengua arremolinarse y comenzar a robarme los primeros espasmos y temblores.

Me llevó hasta la mitad en su boca, ahuecando las mejillas y facilitando la entrada y salida de mi erección dentro y fuera de su cavidad. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, sacándosela de la boca y luego empujando nuevamente. La sensación de calidez y humedad al mismo tiempo era perfecta, y además, todo era perfecto, porque era él. Me rodeó las caderas con sus manos y se presionó un poco más, adentrándola entera nuevamente, acción que me hizo gemir su nombre entre dientes y presionar mis dedos en su suave y rojizo cabello.

Me liberó con un sonido de succión, para comenzar a masturbarme con su mano y descender su lengua hasta la base de mi entrepierna. Y es que no podía evitar que me gustase, todo era por él. Todo lo que él hacía era perfecto.

Me lamió con la punta de su lengua, enloqueciéndome cuando alzó aquellos ojos rojos y me perforó con ellos, mientras su boca se movía nuevamente, presionándome entero dentro de él. Lamiendo toda mi longitud con su lengua juguetona. Estaba increíblemente cerca. Tiré de él cuando sentí que iba a liberarme, pero él alejó mi mano de un manotazo y me recogió con sus labios, saboreándome con una sonrisa que jamás podría alejar de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y negué con la cabeza, porque no tenía que hacer eso, no tenía… no tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos, no tenía que hacerlo conmigo, yo no sentía ninguna necesidad de que lo hiciera.

Solté un suspiro y él me soltó, colocándose de pie mientras se pasaba la muñeca por los labios. Yo alcé mis bóxers, acomodándolos correctamente en mis caderas, para luego alzar mis pantalones y ajustar mi cinturón. Cuando alcé la mirada, no pude evitar tomarlo delicadamente de su cuello con mis manos y acercarlo a mí para besarle con suavidad. Lo sentí respirar con fuerza contra mi rostro, y yo permití que deslizara su lengua por entre mis labios y me lamiese enteramente. Descendí mis manos por su cuerpo, abrazándolo cuando presioné su espalda baja con mis manos, buscándolo, sólo intentando sentirlo cerca. Él me rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos y me sostuvo cerca de él, presionando mi nuca.

Eran tan pocas las veces que podía tenerlo de este modo, sólo para mí, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado con otras personas… con otros hombres. Claro, al ser un hombre soltero y completamente seductor, yo sólo era un niño más que no estaba a su altura. Yo sólo era una aventura, nunca funcionaría si él no dejaba de ser tan accesible. Tal vez funcionaría si él no me doblara la edad y si no tuviese una hija con la misma cantidad de años que yo.

Él permitía acceder a todos. Y resultaba hasta humillante para mí, porque yo no quería que fuese de esa forma. Pero eso no estaba en mis manos y yo no iba a controlarlo por nada, él no era ningún niño. Yo era el niño, así son las cosas. Yo era el que de verdad lo valoraba, pero él prefería seguir siendo un juguete para todos los demás antes que ser aceptado y querido realmente. Él decidía continuar comportándose como un hombre cualquiera.

Suspiré cuando lo vi sonreír para otro hombre, tal como me sonreía a mí cuando en verdad me prestaba atención. Negué con la cabeza, liberándolo de mi agarre, permitiendo que se fuera con otro más. Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, él ya estaba ocupado y se había olvidado de mí. Ya se había divertido lo suficiente conmigo, ahora el trabajo se lo dedicaba a otro.

Y duele como nada.

 

 

  

Mis pasos pesaban sobre la grava, escuchándose las pequeñas partículas chocarse contra el suelo luego de levantarlas con mis propios pies. Hacía frío y estaba oscuro.

Mi mejor amiga me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y su mejilla descansaba sobre mi cabeza, escuchándose todavía sus sollozos quedos. Sus piernas desnudas me rodeaban la cintura desde mi espalda y temblaba debido al horrible frío. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Momoi me llamó desesperada y lloriqueando, diciendo que su novio la había dejado sola en un parque abandonado, al otro lado de la ciudad, luego de decirle que la llevaría a un lugar soñado para estar solos y… hacer el amor. La primera vez de mi mejor amiga. Ella me dijo al móvil, con sollozos repletos de angustia, que él la dejó por negarse a hacerlo. Él la abandonó allí.

Mis manos estaban unidas a las suyas, las cuales estaban aferradas a mi clavícula. Yo estaba muerto de frío, porque había salido corriendo de mi casa al escucharla de ese modo y había tomado un abrigo de casualidad, el cual ahora se encontraba sobre los hombros de Satsuki, quien sólo vestía un ajustado vestido de escote y lentejuelas. Yo tenía tan sólo una playera y ya no sentía mis brazos de lo congelados que estaban.

Luego de caminar durante casi una hora hasta su casa, la divisé cuando volteé en la esquina. Momoi continuaba temblando sobre mi espalda y soltaba sollozos junto con disculpas. Empujé la pequeña puerta de la verja de entrada de su casa y caminé hacia la puerta principal, haciéndome un poco hacia abajo para que ella descendiera con cuidado. Temblando y balbuceando, rebuscó en su pequeño bolso las llaves, con las cuales dio y sacó de su interior, extendiéndomelas, tiritando por el frío. Con mis dedos rojos y congelados, tomé las llaves y abrí rápidamente la puerta. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta de un golpe detrás de mí.

Tan sólo en penumbras, escuché el fuerte sollozo de mi amiga y la sentí rápidamente aferrada a mí, abrazándome desde mis hombros. Lloró con fuerza, con necesidad contra mí, tirando de mi playera, balbuceando cosas como  _«me ha hecho daño»_ ,  _«lo siento»_  y  _«te necesito conmigo»_. La verdad es que nunca dejaría a Satsuki, era como una hermana, y ahora más que nunca me quedaría con ella. No tenía la culpa de que ese sujeto le prometiera felicidad y le entregara a cambio… esto.

—Momoi-san, ve a la cama… —pedí con suavidad, acariciando su cabello—. Te prepararé un té ahora mismo, pero tienes que ir a tu habitación. Cámbiate de ropa y métete en la cama. Si continúas aquí cogerás algún resfriado.

—Gracias, Tetsu-kun —susurró ella entre sollozos—. Gracias por siempre estar allí para mí, siempre que te he necesitado, tú has estado… gracias.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía verme en la oscuridad. Satsuki se alejó de mí y caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación, escuchándose el golpear de sus tacones en el suelo. Yo caminé tranquilamente hacia la cocina, ya que me sabía la casa de mi mejor amiga de memoria, porque solía vivir más dentro de ella que en la mía, y por muchas razones que me duelen aclarar.

Activé el interruptor y caminé rápidamente hacia la estufa, encendiéndola. Sonreí de gusto cuando calenté mis manos y al mismo tiempo ponía un poco de agua a hervir, para poder hacerle un té caliente a Momoi. Aún temblando un poco, coloqué la pequeña bolsita de té dentro de la taza y esperé a que el agua terminara de calentarse lo suficiente. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse. Era él. Sabía muy bien que era él porque siempre solía llegar a estas horas. Sin moverme ni un ápice, escuché sus pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tetsuya? Deberías estar en casa —dijo desde mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente y sólo me encontré a centímetros de él. Siempre tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos que quemaba por dentro.

—Acompañé a Momoi-san a casa luego de encontrarse con su… supuesto novio —respondí intentando contenerme. Intentando no cuestionarle en dónde había estado, con quién había estado. Me dolía tanto que él lo hiciera con otras personas… me dolía porque yo sí lo quería de verdad—. Lo has estado haciendo con alguien más, de nuevo —hablé yo, fallando inevitablemente, y no pudiendo evitar sonar como un marido celoso. Tragué saliva y bajé la cabeza, dándome la vuelta, fingiendo controlar que el agua no se calentara de más, cuando en realidad quería apretar los ojos para ocultar mis lágrimas por la impotencia de no poder retenerlas.

—Juro que esta vez estoy arrepentido —dijo él, acercándose hacia mí por la espalda. Sentí sus manos cerrarse en torno a mis brazos y soltó un quejido, alejándolas un poco—. Estás… estás muy frío.

—Tengo un poco de frío —respondí débilmente, sonriendo de manera casta. Akashi tomó una de mis manos y la alzó, llevándosela a los labios, soltando un poco de aire dulcemente sobre ella, brindándome calor. Yo me mordí el labio y me giré hacia él, tomándole de la cintura con mi mano libre.

—Eres tan lindo, Tetsuya… —murmuró con una sonrisa cuando le abracé.

—¿Lo soy, Akashi-san? —pregunté, reposando mis labios sobre una de sus mejillas. Él asintió con la cabeza y liberó mi mano para deslizar sus labios por mi cuello—. Si lo soy, ¿por qué insistes en no elegirme? ¿Por qué no ves lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? ¿Por qué prefieres elegirlos a todos… ellos?

—Me duele decirlo, pero eres… eres el mejor amigo de mi hija, Tetsuya, eres un niño para mí, eres…

—Lo sé. Sé que no soy suficiente para ti, sé que no soy como todos esos hombres que tú encuentras las noches que sales. Sé que soy un niño, pero puedo cambiar por ti… —confesé cerca de su oído. Akashi se mordió el labio y yo busqué su boca, pero él apretó los ojos y me alejó desde mis hombros, sin ser brusco. Suspiré resignado—. Yo sí te quiero, no como todos ellos…

—Ese es el problema —comenzó él, girando su rostro. Yo fruncí los labios y él apretó los puños—. Ese es el problema, Kuroko. Tú me quieres, y ellos no. Si yo… si yo decidiera cambiar de opinión, te haría daño. No podría tolerar hacerte daño.

—No… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió el sonido agudo del agua al hervirse. Observé a Akashi y suspiré resignado una vez más, dándome la vuelta. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en interrumpirnos todo el tiempo. Tomé la jarra con cuidado y llené la taza con ella.

—¿El té es para ti? —preguntó, sonando curioso.

—No, es para Momoi-san —respondí yo, girándome hacia él. Solté un suspiro de pura pesadez—. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando ella me llamó, llorando, pidiéndome ayuda porque su novio la había abandonado en un lugar al otro lado de la ciudad. Salí corriendo de mi casa para ir con ella, vistiendo un simple abrigo que luego tuve que prestarle. ¿Sabes lo que es caminar durante más de una hora desde los límites de la ciudad, muerto de frío, cargando a mi amiga a mis espaldas, a las cuatro de la madrugada? Es, sinceramente, horrible. Aún tengo frío, Akashi-san. Aún puedo recordar cómo el frío se colaba por entre mis huesos y me entumecía hasta no sentir nada. Así quisiera sentirme cuando se trata de ti, pero no puedo. No puedo no sentir nada cuando estás cerca.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que me respondió. Yo apreté los ojos por un momento.

—No importa —negué con la cabeza y me volteé para tomar la bandeja con el té. Caminé junto a él, y antes de retirarme, hablé débilmente—. Luego de llevarle esto a Momoi-san, por favor, quisiera estar contigo. Sólo cinco minutos. Sólo… sólo quiero tenerte cerca, Akashi-san.

Me giré en mi posición y Akashi se volteó también, para luego sonreírme castamente y asentir con la cabeza. Ese gesto, tan sólo ese gesto de su parte, me hizo sentir una paz interior que me produjo tranquilidad. Retomé mi camino hacia la habitación de Momoi, la cual estaba débilmente iluminada por su lámpara de noche. Deposité la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche y me giré hacia mi amiga, quien permanecía recostada en su cama, abrazando el oso de felpa que yo le había obsequiado hace años, llorando a mares. Me mordí el labio inferior, no pudiendo evitar sentirme terrible por ella.

—Momoi-san, no hagas eso… —pedí débilmente, tomando asiento junto a ella, quedando detrás de su espalda, acariciando su cabello—. Tranquila, todo estará bien…

—Perdóname, Tetsu-kun. Perdóname por hacerte recorrer incontables manzanas con este horrible frío. En serio, perdóname, tú no te lo merecías, pero eres la única persona que siempre está ahí para mí.

—No te disculpes, no tienes que hacerlo —dije yo, besando su sien—. No te preocupes por mí, bebe el té que te he preparado y descansa. Lo necesitas. Y si necesitas hablar, recuerda que aquí estoy, siempre.

—En serio, gracias —agradeció Momoi—. Pero necesito un momento conmigo misma, ¿sí? Ahora no tengo ánimos ni para decirte cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Está bien —sonreí, inclinándome hacia ella, besándole la mejilla. Mi mejor amiga intentó devolverme el gesto, pero realmente no pudo hacer demasiado. Y tampoco le exigí nada más.

Me retiré de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Cuando me di la vuelta, me sorprendí al ver a Akashi recostado contra el marco de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, esperándome. Le observé sin una mueca en especial, tragando saliva por lo incómodo de la situación. Bajé la mirada y él se enderezó, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Podrías acompañarme esta noche? —preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio. Alcé la mirada hacia él y asentí ligeramente. Él se mordió el labio inferior y me indicó el sofá con un movimiento de su cabeza. Caminé con la cabeza baja hasta el sofá y me senté en un extremo—. Permíteme…

Levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos cuando Akashi se sentó junto a mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo, y extendió una cálida manta sobre nosotros. Observé con una sonrisa la leña y el fuego en la chimenea, preparada dedicadamente por él.

—Hoy no debería haber salido de casa —dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté extrañado.

—Me siento muy mal —respondió en un hilo de voz. Yo me giré hacia él y noté que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —pregunté preocupado. Akashi negó con la cabeza, evadiendo mi atención. Pero yo era terco e insistente por naturaleza. Tomé su rostro y supliqué nuevamente—. Dímelo… Sei.

—Luego… luego de que terminara lo que siempre hago con ellos, me… me golpeó —dijo bajando la cabeza. Yo me mordí el labio y rodeé su nuca con mi mano, para besar su frente delicadamente.

—Si te pido que me lo muestres, ¿lo harías por mí? —pregunté.

—Claro que sí —asintió—. Haría muchas cosas por ti, quiero que lo sepas.

No bastó decir más, porque Akashi alzó sus manos hacia su fina camisa y comenzó a soltarla botón por botón con sus dedos. Cuando llegó al último, sólo tomó una solapa de su camisa y la alejó lo suficiente para que viera las marcas moradas sobre su piel. Me mordí los labios y no pude evitar suspirar de impotencia. Extendí una de mis manos hacia aquellas horribles marcas y él respiró tembloroso cuando mis dedos se encontraron con su piel.

—No debes dejar que te hagan daño —susurré, alejando mis manos de su piel. Alcé la mirada hacia él y deslicé mi mano por su cuello—. No me lo impedirás hoy, ¿verdad? Te extraño, Sei. Ha sido un largo tiempo sin tenerte cerca. Por favor, te necesito porque te quiero demasiado.

—Dime cuánto me necesitas, Tetsuya —pidió, enredando sus manos en mi nuca, tirando de mí. Yo deslicé mis manos hacia su espalda baja, acercándole un poco más. Cerré los ojos ante el placentero contacto directo con él. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y él respiró contra mi oído—. Dime cuánto me quieres…

—Más que a nada, no puedo decirlo con palabras, no existen las suficientes para hacértelo entender —respondí contra su piel.

—Hazlo, Kuroko —pidió en tono débil.

Akashi y yo teníamos una relación particular. Siempre habíamos querido detenerlo, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. Yo no quería dejarlo, esa era la verdad, y a él le costaba dejar el sexo, así que tampoco pudo dejarlo cuando caímos en cuenta de que debíamos hacerlo. De todos modos, yo bebía de la necesidad que sentía de él; y él se mantenía estático acostándose con alguien más. Pocas veces me prestaba atención, porque yo quería más que sólo un poco de sexo. Yo quería ser suficiente para él.

Me alejé de su cuello y él se mordió los labios antes de que mi boca encontrara la suya de la manera más tímida, en un vaivén cálido y deseoso. Nuestras lenguas no estorbaron, sólo nuestros labios fueron testigos de cuanta necesidad sentíamos el uno por el otro. Le besé con suavidad cuando presionó aún más mi nuca, profundizando más con sus labios. Alcé mis manos hacia las solapas de su fina camisa y Seijuuro se movió sobre mí, ayudándome a quitársela, deslizándola por sus brazos. Mis yemas recorrieron su piel mientras deslizaba la prenda, acariciando sus nudillos cuando la misma llegó a sus manos.

Aferré mis manos a su espalda cuando Akashi me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sentí su lengua deslizarse sobre mi boca. Deslicé mis manos rápidamente hacia el comienzo de sus pantalones, colando mis manos desde sus caderas, tirando de la tela hacia abajo. Seijuuro sonrió sobre mi boca antes de alejarse de mí y separarse un poco de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome quitarle los delicados pantalones, dejándolo únicamente con unos bóxers puestos.

Akashi se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez, se arrodilló delante de mi cuerpo. Se inclinó y tomó el filo de mi playera, tirando de la tela, obligándome a extender mis brazos para que él me quitara la prenda. Rodeé su cintura, para luego deslizar mis yemas por sus costados. Tiré de su cuerpo hacia mí, alzándome para hundir mi boca en la suya, deslizando mi lengua por entre sus labios. Seijuuro gimió contra mi boca y volvió a rodearme el cuello con sus brazos, presionándome contra su cuerpo.

Me empujó suavemente desde mis hombros, haciendo que volviera a sentarme. Se inclinó hacia el botón de mis pantalones y lo desprendió con rapidez. Deslizó la cremallera y yo pegué un saltito en el momento justo que él tiró de la prenda, deslizándola por mis piernas. Me los quité con mis propios pies y Akashi se inclinó hacia mi cuello, abriendo su boca en torno a mi piel, deseándome con sus labios. Mientras besaba la piel debajo de mi oreja, susurraba de manera queda que lo hiciera ya, que lo deseaba, y sus susurros podían más conmigo que cualquier cosa.

Tomé la cintura de sus bóxers con mis manos y jalé de la tela, exponiéndolo por completo cuando él se alzó y me ayudó a quitárselos. Luego, hicimos lo mismo con los míos, quedando ambos desnudos. Tiré de él suavemente para recostarnos ambos a lo largo del sofá, él mirando hacia el respaldo y yo dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Akashi aferró una de sus manos a la mía que se encontraba sobre su pecho, jadeando con fuerza. Atrapó mi mano entre las suyas y separó dos de mis dedos, para luego dirigirlos hacia sus labios y adentrarlos, ensalivándolos con lentitud, pero como se debía.

Cuando liberó mis dedos, yo dirigí mi mano hacia la entrada de su cuerpo. Besé su cuello y su hombro antes de presionar, robándole un gemido de placer. Le susurré al oído cuánto lo quería mientras movía mis dedos en su interior, aunque los dos sabíamos que yo lo quería más que todo esto que estábamos haciendo. Seijuuro soltó jadeos y gemidos, rasgando con sus escasas uñas la tela del sofá.

—Hazlo ya —pidió entre dientes.

Y yo no pude negarle nada.

Retiré mis dedos y me guié hacia su entrada. Presioné con suavidad y su interior accedió. Le tomé de la cintura y me empujé de a poco, robándole gemidos entrecortados. Se aferró al respaldo del sofá cuando estuve completamente dentro de él, gimiendo bajo para no escandalizar y hacer que Momoi nos descubriera.

Le embestí con suavidad, sin terminar de salir de su cuerpo, siendo cuidadoso y haciéndolo con lo que de verdad sentía por él. Seijuuro dirigió su mano hacia la mía, que permanecía sobre su cadera, y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Besé su hombro y su omóplato todo el tiempo que le embestí, llenándome de la melodía de sus gemidos.

—Te quiero demasiado, Sei —susurré contra su oído.

Akashi apretó mis dedos con los suyos en respuesta, arqueándose contra mi cuerpo, indicándome que había tocado algo en su interior, un punto, una zona especial. Le embestí para alcanzarlo de nuevo, y lo logré, provocando que gimiera mi nombre.

El orgasmo llegó para ambos; primero para mí, luego para él. Permanecimos en la misma posición durante unos minutos, yo con mi frente sobre su nuca y él con sus dedos presionados sobre mis nudillos. Admiraba el aroma de su piel, sintiéndome en el paraíso al tenerle de ese modo después de haberle sentido tan lejos durante tanto tiempo.

—No quiero que me dejes, Tetsuya —dijo él—. Quédate, nunca te atrevas a abandonarme.

—Nunca lo haré, nunca quise hacerlo tampoco, por eso estoy aquí ahora mismo —respondí contra su piel. Él se removió un poco, indicándome que me quitara de su interior. Lo hice, como él me lo pidió, y luego se giró hacia mí—. Siempre he estado aquí.

—Promete que no vas a dejarme —dijo él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No tengo que hacerlo, digo la verdad. Soy un niño para ti, pero no un mentiroso, y tú sabes que los niños no mentimos. Tengo bastante claro lo que eres para mí y todo lo que siento por ti. Yo te quiero de verdad y no necesito hacer ninguna promesa, porque cumpliré la de quererte porque es la verdad —confesé, hablando pausado y tranquilo. Seijuuro me observó perplejo. Le tomé del rostro con mis manos y le miré directo a los ojos—. Te quiero más de lo que podría hacerlo cualquiera.

Akashi se adelantó y unió nuestros labios. Yo cerré los ojos y dirigí mi mano hacia su cintura, acariciando su piel cuando lo aferré a mí. Nuestras piernas se enredaron y yo me sentí completo en todos los sentidos.

  

 

 

—¡Nos vemos más tarde! —gritó Momoi, besando la mejilla de Akashi. Corrió hacia mí rápidamente y también me besó la mejilla. Salió disparada por la puerta de entrada, para recibir a Aomine, su nueva pareja. Akashi y yo nos cruzamos de brazos delante de la entrada, observando con una sonrisa cómo Momoi se montaba feliz en el automóvil de Aomine luego de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Parece muy feliz con él —opinó Akashi sonriendo, cerrando lentamente la puerta. Se recostó contra ella y yo sonreí levemente.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo, Akashi-san? —pregunté, colocándome frente a él. Akashi sólo descendió su boca, quedando a centímetros de mis labios—. Porque yo soy muy feliz contigo.

Akashi se aferró a mi espalda y me besó dulcemente. Yo me alejé de su boca y rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo.

—Claro que soy feliz contigo, Tetsuya —confesó contra mi hombro.

Lo abracé con fuerza y sonreí con felicidad.

Aquellas palabras bastaron y sobraron.

 


End file.
